


Bear With Me

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Handsyness, Humor, It's Root and Shaw what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: "Mr Bearenstein was a big hit."It's not often Root has a captive audience.





	Bear With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the start of S4e10 when Harold walks in and sees Root in that stuffed bear custome. When Root says she just finished entertaining at a children's party and Shaw rolls her eyes my brain was instantly going 'there's more to that' and would not stop. So the result was this.

Shaw groaned as the world slowly came into focus. She was back in the subway. How the hell did she get back here? The last thing she remembered was the bingo hall, then someone sticking her from behind.

Root.

The woman herself was standing in front of Shaw, wearing what seemed to be a stuffed bear costume.

“I’m going to end you.” Shaw snarled, lunging forward. There was a sharp tug and the clank of metal.

Shaw looked down to see that Root had cuffed her to the bench.

“Root, let me out of this.”

Root pouted. “I’d love to, sweetie. But right now, I need you to help me with my routine.”

“What routine?”

Root grinned at her and put on the bear head.

“Hi, kids.”

_You have got to be kidding me._

“It’s Mr. Bearenstein.”

Shaw just glared.

“I can’t hear you.”

There was no way Shaw was going to do this.

Root started dancing a jig. Shaw rolled her eyes.

“You know you’re just embarrassing yourself, right?”

“Come on, Sam. You have to join in.”

“No, I don’t.” She deadpanned.

“You’re no fun.”

Root took a step forward, pretended to trip and landed right on top of Shaw. Root’s hands were on Shaw’s breasts and she could practically feel the hacker’s smirk.

“Is this part of your routine too? Falling on people and groping them.?”

“No, sweetie. This is a special service. Just for you.”

Shaw could feel her breasts hardening as Root squeezed them. This wasn’t helping her stay mad at Root and she really, _really_ needed to stay mad. Her anger was the only thing keeping her arousal at bay.

“Get. Off.” Shaw said through gritted teeth.

Root rubbed her hips against Shaw.

She gripped the front of Root’s costume with her unrestrained hand. “I said get off.”

Root climbed off her obediently and turned to go.

Unfortunately, Bear chose that moment to run in front of Root.

“Now, that was funny.” Shaw laughed as Root lay on the floor with Bear sniffing her.

“I’m glad you’re finally having fun, Sameen.” Root took off the bear head and winked at her. “Maybe later we can have some more fun.”

“Sure, nerd. Whatever you want.”

Root beamed at her and Shaw had to look away before she smiled too.

“Come on. Show me the rest of your stupid routine.”

 


End file.
